Chieko Enters
by Mor-Ros
Summary: An Inuyasha story involving my own personal char. It's a rather funny read .


Disclaimer: Chieko is mine. You can't use her unless you ask permission!!!  
  
*****  
  
It's a calm peaceful day in the feudal error. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha are walking down a heavily treed path when from above them a rustle could be heard in the trees.  
  
Inuyasha's ears flicker and he quickly takes out his Tetsusaiga.  
  
Inuyasha: OUT DEAMON WOLF! I KNOW YOUR THERE!!! YOU SMELL OF THE FOUL KOGA!  
  
The branches shake more as some muffled sounds come from the branch.  
  
Inuyasha: OUT WOLF BREATH!  
  
Soon the limb snaps and from the tree falls a young wolf demon about the age of 17 onto Inuyasha making him topple to the ground on his face.  
  
Inuyasha: OFF KOGA! YOU HAVE DONE IT NOW! ATTACKING ME!  
  
The girl quickly moves off of his back and Inuyasha scuffles up to his feet noticing the girl. A big sweat drop appears on his head, as he looks dumbfounded at her.  
  
Inuyasha: Erm, you're not Koga.  
  
The girl named Chieko laughs abit then smiles vacantly like she was in some sort of trace when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
Chieko: Course, I ain't Koga silly!  
  
Inuyasha has the same vacant stair as he looks, at Chieko, but it was more in sense of confusion. He goes over and smells her.  
  
Miroku: I thought that was my job to interrogate a woman like that.Oh before I forget.  
  
He pushes Inuyasha out of the way and grabs Chieko's hands.  
  
Miroku: Whatever your name is.um what is your name-?  
  
Chieko: Chieko.  
  
Miroku: Yes Chieko, what a fine name.as I was saying, Chieko would you bear my child?  
  
Both Sango and Chieko slap Miroku.  
  
Chieko: Pervert.I wouldn't bear your child.maybe his *she points to Inuyasha* but never yours..your not even the same species as I am!  
  
Miroku: *sighs* My woman has rejected me.  
  
Sango and Kagome smile at Chieko and give Miroku the look.  
  
Sango: Everybody is your woman according to you!  
  
Miroku: Yes but I love them all differently!  
  
Sango: You know you only want one thing out of all of them!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Yup, children.  
  
Sango: I meant something else!  
  
Miroku: Oh that.Yes I love se-  
  
Inuyasha bops Miroku on the head.  
  
Inuyasha: That's enough of that one.  
  
Inuyasha shakes his head.  
  
Kagome goes over to Chieko and shakes her hand.  
  
Kagome: Well it sure is nice to meet you. Sorry for the men.they are rather stupid.  
  
Inuyasha gives Kagome this 'I'm going to kill you look'  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha's head hits the ground grumbling.  
  
Chieko laughs.  
  
Chieko: Neat trick!  
  
Inuyasha gives them both an evil look and sticks his head down on the ground before Kagome could yell sit again.  
  
Kagome: Good boy Inuyasha!  
  
Chieko's wolf like tail wags from her laughter as Inuyasha gets up off the ground.  
  
Inuyasha goes over to Chieko and smells her again.  
  
Chieko: What in the world are you doing?  
  
Inuyasha: Trying to figure out why you smell so much like the scum Koga!  
  
Chieko scowls and slaps Inuyasha.  
  
Chieko: I have you know that scum is my father!!!  
  
Everyone gasps: FATHER?!  
  
Chieko looks at them all confused.  
  
Chieko: What you've met him before?  
  
Inuyasha: More then I'd like to remember!  
  
He looks over to Kagome with a heavy sigh.  
  
Kagome gives him this look and was about to say sit again but before she could Inuyasha frowns and turns to Chieko.  
  
Inuyasha: Erm sorry about the scum thing.  
  
Grumbles intently.  
  
Chieko smiles almost forgetting the whole thing and gives Inuyasha a big hug, stunning everyone around her.  
  
Miroku: How come he gets the hug?!  
  
Inuyasha pushing Chieko to Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha: You want her you can have her.  
  
Miroku begins to hug Chieko whereas she slaps him on the face.  
  
Miroku: I just don't get it! Why do you have all the luck with the ladies?  
  
He points to Kagome and Chieko  
  
Inuyasha: I wish I knew!  
  
Chieko's currently playing with Inuyasha's dog ears he swats her away.  
  
Inuyasha: What is it with you?!  
  
Chieko backs away from his ears.  
  
Chieko: Erm sorry.I'm just fascinated by your ears! I have my own too!  
  
She now wiggles her visible ears. Inuyasha sighs and walks back a few feet.  
  
Inuyasha: That girls got some serious issues! * mutters * probably got most of em from Koga.  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha's head smashes to the ground as he gets up he is waving the middle finger in everyone's face and grumbling intently. 


End file.
